For Thy Country/Roleplay
(....not sure if I used that word correctly) Idea By: Icy Info: The disturbance of the flow of time from Natura has flooded over onto Terra, especially Hyrule. Portals leading to the past have appeared randomly all throughout the land. Several characters have been sucked into these portals and transported back 17 years in the past, the height of the Hyrulean Cvil War. The portal leading back to their own time is located deep in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. It is being heavily guarded by the monarchy, who believe it is a trap set by the rebels. Guards are stationed all around the castle, and heavily around the portal. It is up to the group to make it back to their own time without disturbing the past. (Everyone spoke Hylain (Latin) at this time in Hyrulean history, but it will be written as English so everyone can understand it). RP Characters Link (Icy) Sheik (Icy) Zelda (Icy) Legend (Reshiram) King Dedede (Ftag) Kayle (Frost) Edme (Edme) In Hyrule..... Link woke up in a dense forest. It looked just like his home, yet it felt different somehow. He had been trapped by a portal that had appeared in teh middle of the ranch. He looked around to see if there was anyone who could tell him where he was.... Icewish ♥ 22:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Legend was also their. "Link, do you think is...older looking? I think we went to the past." the reshiram replied. ✰Reshiram✰ Link desperately wanted to choke Legend while no one was around, but replied "This forest is ancient, it's impossible to tell-" He heard the clashing of swords and screaming and shouting in the distance. He follow the noise and came across and open field. Two small armies, it seemed, were fighting each other. One side appeared to be composed of only the poor, and as a back flag with the Triforce painted on it (the flag of modern Hyrule) hung overhead they shouted things like "Down with the monarchy!" and "This is a revolution! We shall prevail!" The opposing side's soldiers were dressed in fancy armor and carried deadly, well-crafted weapons. Most kneeled with their shields covering their bodies, defending against their enemy's attack. Link was shocked as he looked at the destruction. He hadn't seen something this terrible in a long time. He quickly tried to find a place to hide as he watched the two sides slaughter themselves. He realized, most begrudgingly, that Legend was in fact correct. They were in the past, the past that had crippled Hyrule, the Hyrulean Civil War Icewish ♥ 22:41, April 25, 2013 Kayle was wandering around the forest with a headache when she saw Link. 23:14, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Link turned into a wolf and tried to distance himself from the battlefield. Icewish ♥ 23:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Kayle ran up to Link, yelling, "Hey! I know you!" 23:23, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hi, um, I think it's best if we get out of here quickly..." said Link. An arrow landed in a tree close to the two. Icewish ♥ 23:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Edme had somehow gotten sucked into the portal too. "Link! Where are we?" ☆Edme☆ 00:33, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "We are in the past." said Legend. ✰Reshiram✰ "Yes we are, but don't listen to him," Link growled in reply. ---- Sheik wandered aroun the forest. He had no idea where he was and his head hurt terribly. Icewish ♥ 01:00, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "If want to live, we must work together." said Legend. "Wait, didnt your parnets die in war? Maybe their still alive! Maybe you could meet them! Image Link, meeting your long lost parnets! I wish I had parnets...." he said, trailing off knowing that Arceus created him, and that his only family member ever would be Freeze, the white kyurem. ✰Reshiram✰ "I just want to go home right now," said Link. "And what am I going to say to them? 'Hi! I'm your son from the future who was left as an orphan all his life because you died in the war?'" Link, who was still in wolf form at the time, turned back into his human self and looked around the forest. He spotted Sheik, who's hand was placed on his head from pain. Icewish ♥ 01:13, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "You can save your parnets from death, then they will be in modern time." said Legend. He noticed Sheik. "Shiek!? Did you also end up here? Well here we are in the past in the middle of war and are you ok?" he asked, consirend about Shiek. ✰Reshiram✰ "That's not how time works...." replied Link. "We have to leave things just as they are, or out time will be affected greatly." --- "I'm fine..." replied Sheik, though he looked very pale and ill. Icewish ♥ 01:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "Oh ok, so lets find how to get back." said Legend. ✰Reshiram✰ "How would we get back? Where is the portal?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 03:05, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked around. "Has it occured to any of you that maybe the portal has closed?" 03:23, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "Their HAS to be a portal SOMEWHERE." said a voice. ✰Reshiram✰ "Sometimes, when I think about it, interfering with the past have different possibilities. Like, what if us interfering with the past is just meant to be? Since we do it, wouldn't we have already done it?" Edme asked. "Uh, did you get that?" ☆Edme☆ 03:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "Actually, that made perfect sense," Kayle commented. "I just like to think that each time you go back and change the past, a new alternate timeline with the changed past is created, and you can return to the timeline with the unchanged past after. We're getting off track though, how do we get back?" 03:44, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "In Hyrule, were there any inventors?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 03:46, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Link shook his head. "Not in the sense you are speaking of," he replied. "But maybe we should head into town. Maybe we can find something that will help us find a new portal." Icewish ♥ 03:48, April 26, 2013 (UTC) That voice was a very angry Shaymin. "I agree with Link. Any ideas how many years behind we are?" he asked. ✰Reshiram✰ King Dedede joined the group. Ftaghn Talk 19:40, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "About 17 years," Link replied. "It looks like we're in Faron, and given out current time, the first Temple of Faore shouldn't have been burned yet. It's very close, so we sould check there." Icewish ♥ 21:35, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "Ok, lets be careful. Our group is tenchailly a few modern humans, a huge dragon, a moving bush, a one-eyed wolf and some Peguin." said Legend. ✰Reshiram✰ Loink and Sheik looked a little offended, though they quickly pushed the thought oyt of their minds. Link started to walk towards the temple. ---- Zelda woke up in a forest. She looked very confused. Icewish ♥ 22:52, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Edme followed Link. ☆Edme☆ 00:12, April 27, 2013 (UTC) They soon came across a temple. It was as tall as the trees around it an was painted green. It blended perfectly into it's suroundings, and music and prayer could be heard from behind it's doors. "Um, are you sure we should be here?" asked Sheik. "The temple was burned down close to this time period..." Icewish ♥ 00:33, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "It was?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 00:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Sheik nodded. "I've always heard that a group of rebels put the fire out and saved some of the people inside. Though, they were a little too late and the temple was destroyed," he replied. The galloping of horses were heard in the distance. Suddenly, the temple burst into flames. The sound of people scrambling to the door was heard, but it was locked. Royal knights circled the castle, holding torches. Link's eyes widened in shock and fear, so he instinctivly attacked one of the knights. He drew the Master Sword and knocked him off of his hotrse. The knight scrambled to his feet and prepared to fight back. Icewish ♥ 00:41, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Legend took the attack for Link. ✰Reshiram✰ Sheik helped to fight off the guards and Link tried to break down the door. He was able to kick the doors down, and people flooded out of the temple burnt and covered in ash. A young woman who was badly burned held an infant child in her arms tightly. She was pushed to the ground by a knight, so Link kicked her attacker in the head. The knight's own horse got spooked and smashed it's owner's chest. The woman looked up at Link. "L-Leo?" she said, shocked. Then she started sobbing uncontrollably. "No! No! My husband is dead! Why, why did he have to die?" The surviving knights had fled, and the rest of the group (along with several of the people who were trapped in teh temple) were trying to put out the fire. Link helped the woman up. Her dark, amer-colored hair was covering her face and she was covered in terrible burns. "Look, Ma'am, please," said Link. The woman looked at Link, her red eyes filled with grief. Link grabbed one of the abandoned horses by it's reigns and handed it to the woman. "Ride this horse south, to the Ordon Province, you and your child will be safe there." The woman nodded and mounted the horse, though she was very weak from the smoke in her lungs. Link looked at the horse and the horse looked back at him, as if knowing what to do. The horse neighed loudly then ran off, carrying both mother and child, deeper into the forest an hopefully to safety. Icewish ♥ 02:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Remember that book, that must have been you in the past and your mother." said Legend. ✰Reshiram✰ "I know," replied Link, quietly. ---- Just as the history of this time was written, the group couldn't save the temple from beging burned down. The last of the flames were extinguished by a rainstorm, and the group tried to get all those who were inside the temple to safety. Icewish ♥ 03:10, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Edme helped a little child get to their mother. ☆Edme☆ 03:12, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Legend was storming people in and out. Shaymin was making sure nobody was left behind. ✰Reshiram✰ Edme brought out the last couple people. ☆Edme☆ 03:15, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Let's get going. We should not be yelling stuff like were from the future." said Shaymin. "About the portal." said Legend. He motioned to people, noting that maybe they should ask them. ✰Reshiram✰ "Well, we wouldn't be saying that we're from the future if you hadn't just brought it up," said Sheik, annoyed. "I don't exactly think it's the best time to ask them..." said Link. He then noticed a newspaper blown against a tree by the wind. The rain has blurred the ink, but he was still able to read "The monarchy has been crippled by the lastest battle at Lake Hylia. Though, there was much less enemy troops then we had expected fighting. Strange reports of a "portal"-like object have been written from inside Hyrule Castle. The number of guards startioned there has also increased numerously." Icewish ♥ 03:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "What a condince." said Shaymin, rolling his eyes. ✰Reshiram✰ "You shut the (beep!) up, you ungreatful little (beep!), if you want to survive you take whatever information you can get," growled Link. Icewish ♥ 03:45, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Shaymin wont care if millions of people attack him. All he cares about his weapons and himeself. Selfish little guy." said Legend. ✰Reshiram✰ "And that is how men die, though selfishness and arrogance," replied Link, trying to read the newspaper some more, though the rest was too blurry to read. "Should we head for the capital?" asked Sheik. Icewish ♥ 04:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "I guess so," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 04:30, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Link tossed the paper aside and said "Sounds like a plan." He started walking north. Icewish ♥ 04:38, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Dedede followed. Ftaghn Talk 11:57, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "I dont think we should split up going to the portal. Well, maybe we can let Shaymin go alone." said Legend. ✰Reshiram✰ "I never said that we should split up," replid Link. Icewish ♥ 15:45, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "I'm going into detail." said Legend. ✰Reshiram✰ "That-that doesn't even make any sense," grolwed Link. "Why do I even bother...." ---- Later on, the group reached the gates to the city. The bridge was up, not allowing anyone in or out of the city. Icewish ♥ 18:30, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Is it a toll bridge?" asked Shaymin, smiling. "I have 5 dollars." ✰Reshiram✰ "First of all, there isn't a single place in Hyrule that takes dollars as payment. Second, they're never going to let us into the city, especaily me since I'm from Ordon. It looks like the place is under lockdown or something, so we'll have to sneak inside," replied Link. Icewish ♥ 19:42, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Sneaking sounds good," Kayle replied, "I'd hate to think of the effects on the future if we fight even one person who wasn't killed around this time before." 21:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "But we saved people from now. And one of those people, or their children, could kill or change one of us," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 22:14, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay